The Bitter End
by Monkeii
Summary: (Riku Centered)"Every step we take that's synchronized, every broken bone...Reminds me of the second time, I followed you home" (songfic)


> > **Author's note: **Holy crap. Another song fic, for Riku no less…I mean, he isn't even my favorite character. xD gets hit with shoes O
>> 
>> I dunno…guess I don't think I caught Riku's character enough…or something. Whatever. So…enjoy
>> 
>> **Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, alright? PSSHHHH. If I did, things would be sooo much different. The song used, The Bitter End, is by Placebo. Yoink.
>> 
>> **_Bitter End_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> --
>> 
>> **_Since we're feeling so anesthetised_**
>> 
>> **_In our comfort zone_**
>> 
>> **_Reminds me of the second time_**
>> 
>> **_That I followed you home_******
>> 
>> Do you remember when we were kids, you and I? We were never apart. We went everywhere together. Our favorite spot, The secret place was our sanctuary. No one else was allowed to go in there, except for us...and maybe even the auburn haired girl we both came to fuss over. Of course, you were always the joker. Always smiling, without a care in the world. I threw that away when I noticed that one thing, that would change me forever. 
>> 
>> The door in our secret place.
>> 
>> That's when I began to realize…that this life, this place…it wasn't for me. She helped in that aspect as well. At that moment, I decided…I was going to get off that wretched island. My prison, which was surrounded completely by unknown boundaries and water. You went along with it. Of course you would, we were best friends. You'd follow me to the ends of the earth, and I would do the same for you. …But that all changed, when the door opened. 
>> 
>> **_We're running out of alibis_**
>> 
>> **_From the second of May_**
>> 
>> **_Reminds me of the summer time_**
>> 
>> **_On this winter's day_**
>> 
>> ******** You went off on your way, with your so called duty that you had to follow. Me? I did what a _true_ friend would do…I went to find the girl, our friend…Kairi. But you…you said you were looking for us…but I didn't see it then. I only saw your new companions. That duck and that dog…the king's lackeys. You went off showing off that key blade of yours, acting like you could do anything… My eyes burned at that sight. When you showed that you didn't need me to guide you…you wouldn't understand, anyway. The key blade, your new companions… 
>> 
>> I hated them both. Jealousy won my favor, I guess… I would have never admitted to it, though. Especially not to you. 
>> 
>> That's when I swore, that I would save her first. I would prove that I was still on top. I was still the better of us. That was on the day I joined the side opposite of the one you had roamed into. The powerful side of the two…at least, that's what I thought. 
>> 
>> **_Every step we take that's synchronized_**
>> 
>> **_Every broken bone_**
>> 
>> **_Reminds me of the second time_**
>> 
>> **_That I followed you home_**********
>> 
>> The next time that we fought, it seemed like nothing else mattered. We stood on different grounds. We weren't rivals anymore… 
>> 
>> We were enemies. 
>> 
>> Still, that didn't stop me. We each fought our best, you with your keyblade, and myself with the power that was awakened in me by the dark witch whom served the darkness. It seemed that we were both matched together. In both skill and strength… 
>> 
>> But somehow, you managed to prove you didn't need any help from me, once again. I was defeated by the one who looked up to me the most…not just in a battle of strength…but in battle of the heart. Do you know how much that hurt me? My pride? I was starting to fall apart…
>> 
>> Why?! Wasn't I the better choice for the damn key blade?! Was I not good enough?! Now that I think about it…I probably wasn't. After all, you did defeat me…
>> 
>> **_You shower me with lullabies_**
>> 
>> **_As you're walking away_**
>> 
>> **_Reminds me that it's killing time_**
>> 
>> **_On this fateful day_**********
>> 
>> When the researcher, when Ansem had taken over me…I saw you give up your life. You slammed the blade into your flesh, your bone…just to save those girls in their crystallized cages… You did it to save Kairi. 
>> 
>> Even though I didn't have any control over my body, I knew my heart was still there…it wasn't gone completely. It screamed in remorse, you know…because even after all that I did, everything that I sacrificed…You still managed to save her, even when I could not. For some reason, I felt guilt…and I felt sorrow, when you fell to the ground, your body slowly dispersing, your heart slipping away into the darkness. And there Kairi was, trying to keep you there…that hurt me even more. Even though…I didn't entirely make my actions based on finding a way to save the violet eyed princess. I guess being competitive has never left me...even when my body, and when my heart did. It's ironic, really…I always expected me to be the hero, and you to be there, cheering me on. But, I tried. I tried to help by being heroic. 
>> 
>> I broke the bond between Ansem and I, if only a few seconds…for the one you adored to be able to escape. I can remember his horrible laugh, he taunted me at my try at helping you and her…he said it was futile to even try. He said that he would win in the end… 
>> 
>> But you proved him wrong. You were the one whom was victorious. While I was sent into the hell known as Kingdom Hearts. I still can't see how you did it, and still I was over swept with hatred, even then. Jealousy still gripped at me, my senses…but I was able to control it. I told you what needed to be said, and that was when I knew I was corrupted, that my tainted story was done. I wonder though… 
>> 
>> Would you remember to come and save me, Sora? 
>> 
>> Would you even want to?
>> 
>> **_See you at the bitter end_**
>> 
>> -- 
>> 
>> Ayup. That's done and such. Reviiieeew….please? ::shakes the cup of reviewing d00m:: come ooonnn….:D? 


End file.
